The humans of equestria
by sacob1
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, and a soldier risks his life to finish it, he is miraculously transported to equestria, but he is not the only one, and as more humans arrive, war may come to equestria. first story, AU, sort of a crossover between call of duty and my little pony, Rated M for swearing, alcohol, violence, blood, maybe clop, Cover image edited by Just-Emotionalistic
1. Prologue

Hey there everyone, first story here, so please,so please go easy on me, anyways this was written on notepad, so sorry for the bad quality, anyway on with the story :D

Words in ' ' are thoughts and words in " " are spoken

A fed in equestria:Prologue

's POV

I looked around. Glass and pieces of debris from the floor above surrounded me, there was a red twitching on the ground to my right, impaled through the leg with a piece of rebar, i looked up, the rest of my squad was trading salvos of bullets with red army soldiers, i looked down, my left leg was pinned under a piece of concrete. 'fuck' i thought 'of fucking course, out of all the things that could've happend, my leg had to get pinned under a fucking huge ass piece of concrete'I heard a groan to my right and i looked over, the red was moving slightly. 'fucking great' i thought 'now i have to deal with him'.

I looked down at my left leg trying to see if my FN five-seven handgun was still holstered or not, but I couldnt see it 'damn'I felt under my back trying to see if my knife or one of my 1911's were there still, my knife was, but neither of the handguns remained in their holsters.'Wonderful' I thought, I looked down trying to manoeuvre my leg out from when i heard a shout of pain to my right, I looked over, the red had woken up and was trying to pull the piece of rebar out of his leg, but he seemed to be having trouble even with an exoskeleton to help. 'hooray, more time to get my leg out without fucking it up',I heard a grunt and I glanced to my left and saw the red had managed to partailly get the rebar out of the concrete, but only slightly.'oh fucking yay, another reason to get the fuck out of here'I started to slowly worm my leg out of the tangled mess of rebar and concrete when I heard a shout of pain, I knew what it meant so i kept moving my leg until i finally got free when i heard foosteps.

'fuck'I quickly reached for my knife when I received a brutal kick to the ribs that sent me rolling to the left, my knife clattering away.'oh you gotta be fucking kidding me'I thought as I was picked up by my uniform collar and thrown across the room, almost landing on the bloody piece of rebar.'this should be fun' I thought, struggling to get up as the red made his way across the room toward me, knife in hand, I glanced at the piece of rebar, I then dashed towards it, grabbing and jabbing the red in the gut with it, though that only seemed to piss him off as he just back handed me, sending me flying into a wall.

I slowly got up again, feeling a sharp pain in my ribs as I did.'yay, time to add broken ribs to the list of injuries'I glanced at the ground, and saw one of my 1911's sitting there a few feet in front of me, I made a mad dash for it, diving towards it when I got a few feet close to it,As I picked it up I spun aroun, swinging the safety down as I did so and emptying the clip on the red, who was slightly dazed from blood loss, he collapsed on the ground and I loaded a fresh magazine into the handgun before getting up and walking ove to the red, gun trained on him, I nudged him with my foot, when he didnt move I decided he was dead, so I switched on my flashlight and looked around for my other two handguns and knife, when I found them I sheathed the kinfe and re-holstered both the 1911's and pulled the slide back slightly on the five-seven to see if a round was chambered, when I saw there was I turned of my other flashlight and turned the one on the handgun on,and looked around to see if there was any way out, I looked up and saw my squad and the reds still in combat, so I decided up wasnt an option and instead I looked around for a door or something, and saw one behind the pile of rubble my leg had been caught under, I walked over and slowly opened the door before walking out into the hall.

I looked to the right and saw that it had been blocked off by debris, so I went left instead, as I walked down the hall I thought about our objective. ' find the control centre, download the data andget the hell out , heh, sounds easy enough'I looked around for any signs that would show where i should be headed and I noticed some cables running along the wall, so I decided to follow them, after a while I started hearing shouting and lots of footsteps, so I knew I was getting close, when I got to the next corner I stopped, and peered around the edge, I saw numerous red army soldiers running through various exits as they tried to defend the complex, I waited for a few minutes until there was only the tech soldiers standing at the operating terminals.'heh'I thought' this should be easy' so I slowly walked over, in a half crouch, unsheathing my knife while at the same time holding it in my left handbelow my handgun(think of the tactical knife attatchement for handguns in COD:BO2) as I snuck towards the techs, both had their backs towards me as I snuck towards them, when the one on the right looked at the console to his right I planted my knife in the throat of the left one, then before the other one could react i spun around and slid the knife across his throat, watching as he dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his throat, i then looked at the consoles and saw something that made my blood run cold.

The words "Time until charge detonation" were on both terminals, with 5 minutes left on the timer.'well fuck'I thought'that aint good'. I quickly pressed a button on my helmet turning the radio on, "GUYS" i shouted" GET OUT OF HERE NOW, THEY RIGGED THE WHOLE PLACE TO BLOW"the sound of gunfire came over the radio and i got a response" WHAT, DID YOU ATLEAST GET THE DATA?" shouted."NO, THEY'VE WIPED EVERYTHING, THERE'S NOTHING LEFT, GET OUT OF HERE NOW WE'VE GOT THREE MINUTES","WHAT ABOUT YOU?"miles shouted back through the radio,"DONT WORRY ABOUT ME, I WONT GET BACK UP TO THE ROOF IN TIME, JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE",There was silence for a while, then i heard a sigh, "copy that, it was an honour serving with you Lieutenant""right back at ya sir, ill see you on the other side"I then switched the radio off and did the only logical thing someone in my situation would do.

I fucking booked it towards the nearest window and jumped out screaming like a girl as I fell towards the water, that last thing i saw was a bright flash then darkness as i hit the water.

And there you have it, The prolouge to "A fed in equestria", hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and stay tuned for thenext one :D 


	2. Chapter 1: where the fuck am I?

Hey there guys, sorry this took so long, bit of writers block and not having any time to write :(, anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, faved or followed, and thanks to my good friend hope(steam name cause she doesnt have a fanfic account), and thanks to aniel30 for helping me with writing the prologue, wouldnt have been able to do it without ya, also, imagine the exoskeleton as a atlas PMC exo but with dark grey where theres white and blue where theres red with a black uniform underneath, and this took even longer to get out cause i was half finished the chapter then my pc freezes or bluescreens from something, then everything gets deleted, so everything in this chapter has been written multiple times -_-

Also, the exoskeletons used are like the ones out of Cod:advanced warfare, I apologise for any spelling errors and any words that dont have spaces in between them, as lately my space bar hasnt been working properly

TANK9811: Thanks, I tried to be as detailed as I could, and congrats to being the first to review :D

Disclaimer: my little pony does not belong to me, for if it did, it would be a bit fucked up :3, call of duty belongs to its creators, and all the weapons belong to their respective owners, which is not me obviously :(

Chapter 1: Where the fuck am I?

I coughed up water as I slowly crawled out of the lake and onto the shore, collapsing as I got out of the water far enough, breathing in deep mouthfulls of air. I looked around, noticing i wasnt on the beach near the red army tower but I was instead near a small lake in a forest.'oh this should be good' I thought 'I escape getting blown up only to end up in a forest most likely filled with things that wanna eat me, wonderful'.

I slowly got up, and had a look at what i still had, both my 1911's were still holstered as were my knife and FN five-seven, I had to grenades of my belt aswell as several clips of ammo for both handguns, and some for my Remington R5 RGP asssault rifle, which strangely was next to me even though I had lost it in the explosion back at the Red base, I also had small canteen of water, two MRE's, three flare, my bullet lighter and the exoskeleton i was wearing wasnt all that damaged, aside from slight bending on my left leg brackets from earlier, but that was it, my helmet was still working, the HUD showing my assault rilfe with a full clip, with a few mags spare, my flashlight was still intact, all in all, I had a metric fuckton of stuff. I started a scan on my ribs, revealing they were only fractured, the healing gel in my exo fixing most of the damage.

I looked up, the sun was starting to go down."great" I said "now the fucking suns goin down, looks like im gonna have to find somewhere to sleep aswell as avoid getting eaten by native wildlife...great" I sighed and looked down at my gear before getting up and walking straight ahead into the forest, looking around as I walked. "ok, this place is downright fucking creepy looking" I thought aloud, looking at the twisted trees that seemed to have creepy smiles in them, I kept walking keeping an eye out for a cave or something so i could sleep somewhere for the night, as I walked i heard thunder and looked up, storm clouds were rolling in.

"oh you gotta be fucking kidding me"I yelled, starting to sprint, still looking for shelter as it started pouring down rain. After a while of running I noticed a small cave in the edge of a small mountain that was hidden by the clouds, how the fuck I did not see that earlier I dont know, but I didnt question it and ran into the cave, sitting down and looking around for anything that could be used to make a fire, I saw some moss on the walls but it was wet, so it couldnt be used, and I imagined since it was raining everything outside the cave wouldnt be suitble for making a fire. "fucking wonderful, its pouring rain and i dont even get a fucking fire, god fucking damnit"I looked around for anything else but I couldnt see anything.

"oh yay, i get to spend a night in a fucking cave while its pouring rain with no fire, lets see if i get hypothermia"I thought aloud, looking outside, I decided to lay down and go to sleep.I awoke to the sound of howls close by, my hand shot to my rifle, bring it up to my shoulder as I darted up, looking around outside, Night vision activating on my helmets visor, when I saw nothing I decided to start walking, noticing the rain had stopped, I was walking through a clearing when I heard growling, I looked in the direction I thought the growling was coming from and froze when I saw to glowing orbs floating in the darkness between some trees, the shadows so dark that not even my NV visor could see through them, I started to slowly raise the rifle I heard a twig snap behind behind me.

'oh fuck' I thought, spinning around just as a large wolf-like creature pounced on me, knocking me down and sending the rifle flying from my hand. I tried to keep its snapping mouth away from my throat, but its nashing teeth kept inching closer and closer to my throat, So I punched it in the side with one hand while keeping one on its throat, but I got a rather big shock.' IS THIS THING MADE OUT OF FUCKING WOOD?!' I mentally screamed, as its side wasnt soft as I expected, but rather hard, though the punch still sent it flying off to my right with a yelp.

"OH FUCK THIS" I grabbed at one of my 1911's, knowing that the 5.7x28mm cartridges of the Five-seven most likely couldnt pierce the wood, as the creatures side was only cracked where I punched it, so I hoped the could break through the wood, cause the idea of going hand to hand with a pair of giant wood-wolves didnt exactly fancy me, but just as i grabbed the handgun I was jumped on from behind, the gun flying from my hand as I faceplanted.

"THATS IT" I shouted, standing up and grabbing what I could of the creature and throwing it off my back, then grabbed the gun and shot four rounds right at its ugly head, each of them impacting near it eyes, sending it stumbling backwards before it collapsed on the ground dead, I spun around to face the other one but was met with a set of teeth slicing into my shoulder, just between my combat vest and right arm bracket, I screamed and tried to remove the teeth from my shoulder, but had no luck, so I resorted to kicking it in the gut, sending it flying aswell as taking some chunks of flesh out of my shouder. "FUCK" I shouted, brining my hand up to my shoulder, which was now pouring blood at a rather sickening rate, so with my free hand i raised the handgun to the creature,albeit weakly, and emptied the clip into it, silencing it.

I got up slowly, looking aroung for any more of them and I jumped slightly when I thought I saw something move through the darkness the my left, but there seemed to be nothing there, I sighed in relief, and took the mag out of my handgun and slammed in a new one, pressing the slide release, I put the handgun back in its holster and kept the mag, not knowing when I'd be able to find more bullets. I took a look at my shoulder, seeing a few large gashes in it, but the creatures teeth had just missed any important bits on my exo, and the bleeding was slowing down from the healing gel. I walked over and grabbed my other handgun aswell as my rifle, and started walking again.

I froze when I hear twigs snap behind me.;oh your fucking joking' I thought, as I slowly turned around,I was shocked to find what looked like a miniautre zebra that came up to my waist. "oh thank god" I spoke " though you were another one of those wooden things" the small creature looked up at me, and spoke, fucking SPOKE. "You can speak, strange creature" it said, an african sounding acccent( I aint making her rhyme, deal with it).

I looked at the small zebra with a world class poker face before doing what any sane man would do in my situation, and promptly passed the fuck out.

And so we end the first chapter of this little story of mine, hope you like it, and we'll see you in the next one:D 


	3. Chapter 2:You gotta be fuckin kidding me

Heeeeeeeeeeeloooooooooooo everypony, how are ya'll, got another chapter here for ya's, so pelase, enjoy :D

reviews:

Guest: I tried to make em smaller, I thought I did enough, but when I looked at the chapter again I decided to take your advice and put more spaces in them :D, also a fair bit of dialogue in this chapter, ye be warned :|

Discalimer: I own nothing but this story, and my OC's

Chapter 2: You gotta be fuckin kiddin me...

I groaned as I woke up, my head pounding,my shoulder feeling as though it had been sliced apart.'oh wait' I thought' it almost had been,by fukcing wooden wolves.' I must have been delerious from blood loss' I thought, slowly getting up' cause i could've sworn there was a fucking talking zebra' once I was up, I looked at my shoulder, it was still clawed up, but the bleeding had stopped, and it seemed to be starting to close up slowly. 'fucking medi-gel man' I thought, looking up and around, I was in a tiny bed that was sitting against a wall, in what seemed to be a wooden hut, with strange marks and things hanging of the walls.

'I swear to god' I thought, starting to panic slightly' If this is some cannibal shit or something, im gonna fucking freak out'. I looked down at myself, noting I still had my handguns and my exo on, and my rifle was leaning on the corner of the bed, I was about to get out of the bed when I heard a door open and someone humming, so I quickly layed back down, and pretended to sleep, but I was slightly confused when I heard a clopping(shuddup) sound instead of footsteps, but I stayed down.

I could hear a subtle clunk as something was placed on the bedside table just inches away form my head. Shivers racked my body and my mind was freaking out with crazy thoughts as the sheets were pulled away. 'If whatevers doing this tries to rape me' I thought slowly' I will fucking stab them while yelling rape as loud as I can'. Fortunately the sheets stopped at my waist, I then felt something move the tattered remains of unifrom on my shoulder.

I heard a quiet gasp of surprise when the uniform was removed from my shoulder, then some muttering followed by some foot( Clop?) steps as whatever it was walked out of the room again. I opened one eye and looked around as much as I could, making sure it wasnt still in the room. When I was sure it was no longer there, I got out of the bed as quietly as I could, and stood up, having to lean forward slightly to avoid hitting my head on the roof. I reached down and grabbed the rifle, looking at it to make sure there was no damage to it.

It was a relatively newly made rifle, but an old model, with my old COD clan tag " SYCS" scratched onto the back of the charging handle and on each side of the receiver, just below the top picatinny rail. I pressed the mag release and caught the clip before it fell to the ground, then I looked at the top of it to see if rounds were still in it, when I saw they all were, I pressed the mag back in and slightly pulled back on the charging handle, look in the ejection port to see if a round was chambered, then releasing it when I saw there was.

"You are awake" A voice said behind me,scaring the fuck outta me and causing me to accidently pull the trigger, firing around into the roof of the hut. "MOTHERFUCKER" I shouted, having jumped to the point of hitting my head on the roof " I havent been scared like that since I last got caught jackin' off" I said as I turned around and froze when I saw the zebra from earlier standing there." alright" I said slowly as I scanned the room " Who said that?".

" I did" The zebra said, taking a small step forward, which allowed me to examine it in more detail. It looked like a regular zebra, just with a dull grey and white coat instead of black and white, with a gold earring in each ear(where else would they be), gold hoops wrapped around its neck and around a foreleg and cartoonishly huge shining blue I woudlve noticed this earlier, but my mind was currently half shutting down over the fact that I just got spoken to by a zebra.

"Welp" I said, straightening up as much as I could " This is new" I kept a perfect poker face, then keeled over and passed out again.

Location change: Mindscape

So I was just floating around this mindscape thing, minding my own buisness till I woke up, when a voice spoke

" Jeesus man, twice in one day, thought you of all people would be able to handle this place the best" A voice with a slight british accent said

" The fuck?" I shouted, looking around "who fuck said that?"

"me" the voice said.

"And who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my mind" I shouted again.

" Well, I am Skelmortor, though most call me the god of death" The voice replied, sounding slightly smug.

"Wait, death as in...THE FUCKING GRIM REAPER?!" I shouted again

The god of death sighed. " Yes, though I prefer not to be called that, anyway, on to buisness, I am here, in your mind, to explain to you why you are here"

"welp, please explain, why A FUCKING ZEBRA JUST SPOKE TO ME" I shouted. Again.

" alright alright just tone down on the fucking yelling, I already got a massive hangover" skelmortor said

" Since when do gods get hangovers?" I said, not yelling this time.

"Since we have kickass parties" Skelmortor spoke again. " anyway ,I have been watching you for quiet some time and you seemed like a nice enough guy, so when I saw you wash upon the beach after that building blew up, I decided that you would be the one to come here and see if humans can live among the natives of this world, casue you will most likely be declared KIA, in other words, I just randomly picked you to come here to Equestria, so deal with it"

"...WHAT THE FUCK" I shouted

" OW, what did I just say about yelling?" he said

" That was before you told me I got picked to go to a diffrent world filled with whatever the fuck that zebra thing was" I said,no longer yelling but clearly pissed off.

" better than dying aint it?" he said.

"...fuck you"

"Nah, I got ponies for that"

"wait...DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY PONIES?!" I shouted. again.

" stop shouting you fucker, and yes, I did say ponies, they're the main inhabitants of this world, and they talk"

"...you gotta be fucking kidding me..."

" nope, also theres 4 main species of ponies, Earth ponies, which just look like regular ponies, Pegasi, which have wings, And unicorns, rather self-explanatory, and then theres alicorns, a mix of all three, rarest of them all, usually leaders or things like that, anyway,considering my status as god of death, im the alicorn of death in Equestria

"hang on a minute, all this seems familiar..."

"you mean familar as in a cartoon with pastel coloured talking ponies?"

"...oh your fucking joking..."

"nope, you, my good man, are going to be living every bronies dream"

With that I got a suddern rush of memories from my childhood, namely the cartoon "My little pony", which I used to watch when i was 13, then gave up on the show for a while,but now it was all comin back, and with them I put my head in my hands.

"anyway, Luna, celestia and I all know about humans, but celestia has a particular hatred for them after she saw their warlike ways, but I think considering the state your race is currently in, you all need somewhere to go, so when I saw you get knocked out after that explosion and wash up on an island, I knew you'd be the perfect candidate for this".

"so what exactly am I supposed to do?" I said

"well,we just want you to live with the ponies, see if your race can live in the same world as them"

"alright,shouldnt be too hard"

"but remember, Try not to let celestia find out about you for a while, chances are she'll try and kill you"

"yaaay" I deadpanned

"anyways, please enjoy some random shit till ya wake up"

With that, I hear a click of fingers followed by some random shit, like chuck norris boxing with a kangaroo, a swarm of flying fish zooming past uspide down, with a pirate riding around on a shark chasing after them,followed by 3 M1A2 abrams tanks flying past on butterfly wings, then all I saw was blackness, when I opened my eyes again I was in the bed again, the zebra looking over me with a worried look on its face.

"Are you ok?" the zebra asked.

I looked at it blankly for a moment before responding. " depends, are you real or have I finally lost it?" I said

" I assure you strange one, I am very much real" The zebra said again, a female voice with a thick affrican sounding accent."But the question is, are you real?"

"hmm...lemme check" With that, I grabbed my knife out of its sheath and ran the blade across my hand, giving me a slight headspin(if I see large amounts of blood I get woozy) when I saw blood drip out at a rather fast rate." yeah im real" I said before wiping the blade on my uniform before re-sheathing it while the zebra just stared with comically wide eyes.

"hmm...I didnt really think this through all that well" I said with a world class poker face, examining the blood now pouring from my hand.

The zebra just trotted off around the corner and came back with a roll of bandages in her mouth, she handed(mouthed?) them to me, and I unravelled them and started wrapping them around my hand."Thanks"

The zebra just sat down on a chair across from me and looked at me quizically. "Lemme guess" I said "you wanna know what I am, where I came from and why I'm here?

The zebra just nodded at me, still sitting down on the chair staring at me intently

"welp" I sat up slightly "I'm what you call a human, the names Jacob Stevenson, I hold the rank of lieutanent in the federation military, which is osmething I wont go into detail about, I come form a place called earth, though I have been living on a starship the past few years, dont ask what that is either, and why I'm here, I cant really say".I said, not telling her why im here exactly. I took a closer look at the zebra, and remembering where I was, I finally knew who it was.

It was zecora, the creepy shaman zebra chick who lived in the everfree, and she just stared at me wtih those fucklarge eyes of hers.

"you gonna do anything or stand there like some middle school kid who just got asked out by their crush?"

With that statement, zecora got up and walked over to me. "May I see your wound?" she asked

"sure" I said, moving the tattered ramins of unifrom away from my shoulder and sitting up more, giving her a better view of my shoulder, though I expected that the medi-gel would've fixed most of the damage by now, when I heard a slight gasp of surprise my predictionwas confirmed. Zecora looked at me surprised

"Yeah, I got stuff that makes wounds heal quick on me" I said starting to get up and out of the tiny bed, which made her take a few steps back, as even when hunched over I still had impressive height compared to her. I leanded over and picked up the rifle again, this time flicking the safety on, not wanting to have a repeat of earlier. "anyways, I thank you for the hospitality ma'am, but I must be going" with that, I started walking towards the doorway, going through it into another room with a large pot in the middle.

I kept walking through that room till I got to another door with light under it, signifying this door was the way out, when I reached it,I stopped and spun on my heel, looking down at zecora." I thank you for helping me, but I have things to complete,so I must be going" The way I said it must have scared her slightly, cause she shook slightly and offered no resistence at me leaving, though she did give me a word of warning about some of the creatures in the everfree forest andthe directions to ponyville.

After that I was off, walking at a brisk pace away from the small hut, following the path towards ponyville

'Welp' I thought' this should be interesting'

I then tripped on a tree branch on the ground, getting knocked out after hitting my head on a conveniently placed rock.

Andthere we have it folks, chapter two of this thing I call a story, please review, and we'll see ya in the next one :D 


End file.
